Jack Simpson
Jack Simpson was the main antagonist in the first episode of series one of Hornblower. He was the ost senior Midshipman aboard the HMS Justinian, and abused his power of his juniors, terrorising them and forcing them to do his biddign, to the extent that they would challenge him to a duel, specifically so that he could kill them. After falsely accusing Midshipman Horatio Hornblower of cheating at a game of whist (which requires mathematical skills that Simpson did not possess, but Hornblower excelled at), and having beaten Hornblower earlier to within an inch of his life, Hornblower challenged Simpson to a duel, though he (Hornblower) was knocked unconscious by Midshipman Clayton, who fought the duel for him, and was killed by Simpson. After Hornblower met with the dying Clayton in hospital, Simpson shouted at him that their feud wasn't over and that he'd 'flare him alive'. Some time later, after his shipmates Hornblower and Kennedy had transferred to the HMS Indefatigable, the HMS Justinian was sunk by the French leaving Simpson as its sole survivor. Simpson remained with the Indefatigable's crew during their attack on the French ship the Papillon, where after Kennedy suffered an epileptic fit, he knocked the boy unconscious, then during the raid disconnected the boat, leaving Kennedy to drift off to sea, intending to kill him. He then shot Hornblower, though the wound was not fatal, and Hornblower again challenged Simpson to a duel. Before the duel, Simpson told Hornblower "I'm going to kill you, Snotty. Just like I killed Clayton... and your little pal Archie.". He then shot Hornblower early, before claiming a misfire. Hornblower survived, and then refused to kill Simpson, saying that he 'wasn't worth the powder.' Taking offence at this, Simpson grabbed a concealed knife and ran at Hornblower (who now had his back turned), meaning to kill him in cold blood, but before he could reach Hornblower with the blade, he was shot and killed by Captain Pellew of the Indefatigable. Personality Simpson enjoyed to abuse his power and making fun out of his fellows. His actions appeared to simply be based around architecting scenarios in which he would find an excuse to duel and kill these people, which he took great pleasure in doing. His lack of mathematical skill was a serious kink in his otherwise intelligent mind, and as demonstrated, he hates it when others best him in intellectual matters. Simpson has also shown to be very good at performing his innocence to convince his superiors, although his acting skill is often perturbed by his temper, a temper which in the end cost him his life. Category:Military Villains Category:Bullies Category:Jerks Category:Gunmen Category:Psychopath Category:Neutral Evil Category:Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Fighter Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Deceased Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Trickster Category:Outright Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Humans Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Knifemen Category:One-Shot Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Abusers Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Liars Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Traitor Category:Cowards Category:Provoker Category:Insecure Villains Category:Amoral Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Hypocrites Category:Elitist Category:Book Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Control Freaks Category:Live Action Villains Category:Slanderers